Another Christmas Miracle
by ironwoman6234
Summary: Sorry i know it's a little late, but i hope this story still has a chance of being considered for any of the placings and this is for theNocturnes challenge so i hope you all like this as much as i did.


**Well guys this is for Sadie's Kuki/Wally Christmas challenge. As read the rules ideas just popped into my head so I knew I had to do something. So I hope you like it and please review they will assure me that I might have a chance. pleaseandthankyou :D **

**To be more creative I asked my family to give me the first thing that came to their heads involving Christmas which were:**

**A camera, a nutcracker, and a Christmas wreath**

**I will also sneak in the 3 things Sadie requested so I hope I placed them in there well enough.**

**Disclaimer: Kuki, Wally, and the lyrics below me sadly don't belong to me they belong to Tom Warburton and Darius Rucker. Well here we go.**

**Another Christmas Miracle  
**

* * *

**This could be**

**One of those memories**

**We wanna hold on to**

**Cling to**

**The one we can't forget**

**Baby this could be our last first kiss**

**The dawn of forever**

**What if this was that moment**

**That chance worth taking**

**History in the making**

* * *

The neighborhood was a breath taking site with its oversized Christmas wreaths and expensive inflatable Santa's topped off with a light snowy scenery that just captivated your heart. All was at peace throughout the town because just about everyone was inside with the family serving fresh out of the oven honey glazed ham or opening mysterious presents of all shapes and sizes that had been recently been placed under the tree by a very large man in a big red coat. Of course that is at least what all parents told their children. The only sound heard around was a group of teenagers playing around in the snow in childlike antics.

"Hey Wally," Hoagie a lanky boy very skilled in his piloting techniques called his best friend the second tallest of the group a blonde haired Aussie with a tough accent who was by far the best hand on hand combat expert in the group and the best looking male in the organization, at least that's what just about every girl in the TND thought.

"Whatda ya want," he called from his resting spot on the freezing white ground atop a soft blanket with many Christmas patterns spread about. From children planting fresh carrots into their snowmen master pieces to bears cuddling next to a warm crackling fire, cups of hot cocoa in hand or in this case paw.

"Have you just happened to run into a certain girl named I don't know, Kuki Sanban," he said her name fast thrusting his head in the direction Wally was sitting," anywhere or under anything lately, let's say oh I don't know the mistletoe," he said in a deep voice while flashing Wally a toothy grin making an up and down gesture with his bushy eyebrows.

"What I'm not gunna kiss her especially not unda ona those kissy faced mistletoes, bleck," Wally stuck his tongue out in a grossed out fashion then looked at his smirking friend utterly displeased.

Mistletoes were never quite Wally's idea of romantic only in movies where it's completely unexpected. He never got why mistletoes were needed, he would think if somebody wanted to kiss someone else on Christmas then they would just go for it instead of using a decorated leaf in order to receive a peck on the lips.

Just as Hoagie was about to make fun of his comrade the rest of their teammates came out of Nigel's house, Kuki barring five colored candy canes. A red cherry flavored one , a light blue cotton candy one, a green apple one, a sweet tart orange, and a dark raspberry one.

"Guys I had these specially made for each of you," Kuki announced as she passed them around, "I think you'll see why they're so special."

As Wally awaited for his hook-shaped candy he wonder to himself _what special significance could a stripped candy possibly hold,_ _I'm just gunna eat it up anyway._

"Hey mines got twos all around the wrapper," Hoagie shouted amazed by his discovery as he shoved it into a very irritated bald leaders face pointing directly at the digits engulfing his treat.

"And imprinted onto the candy canes too, so not only are they our favorite colors, but our numbers that have stayed with us from our childhood departure to our entrance to our teen years, but I think we can all agree we're still kids at heart right guys," Kuki finished for Hoagie hugging her candy lightly to her chest as she looked around to see everyone nodding their heads and smiling at her.

"Wait, where's mine??" Wally looked around for the perky Asian, but she disappeared and was out of sight. He then crossed his muscular arms over his chest and pouted, something that was customary for him to do whenever he hadn't gotten something he wanted. It was a habit of his since he was a small immature boy.

"Oh you want this," she said from behind him. He turned around to see her thin right arm outstretched now in front of his confused head and waved the orange sweet before his bowl-cut shaped hair that fell just over his green orbs. "Well you'll have to catch me for it," and she darted off to the other side to the street and onto Ms. Robinson's freshly scooped driveway before Wally could process the sentence she had told him.

"Why you, come back er," he rushed to his feet and started chasing after the oriental sweetheart.

She laughed at the boys attempts to snatch the goodie from her dainty arms as he finally caught up to her, but she only accelerated the speed in her long legs. When she was far enough she started twirling around with the candy cane in the snow so gracefully like a scene out of the Nutcracker Ballet.

"Come Wally, at this rate we're going to be running all day long hehe," she giggled twirling and dancing more and more as the gap between the to grew farther and farther apart, she was taunting him and it angered him so deeply he pushed himself to run even faster, the fastest he could go.

They ran all the way to the Carson's house three blocks away from the rest of the group next a frozen lake where they spent a lot of their free time at with the gang during the summer when he finally caught up and was right on her heels. Her long jet black hair was so close it was smacking his face, then something metal struck Wally's leg and he toppled down to the cold ground taking Kuki tumbling with him.

A purple stick object half sticking out of the snow blanket glistened in the afternoon sun. It was a brand new pogo stick the Carson's son had just received from Santa Clause who like most kids wanted to try it out as soon as its colorful wrapping paper was peeled off completely. The handle is what Wally had run into causing him to fall down onto Kuki and possibly bruising him.

It took Wally awhile before he realized they were right next to the frozen lake and the very uncomfortable position they were in and once he did his face turned the darkest shade of pink and his stomach started to feel a fluttered kind of sensation. He couldn't explain or even understand why, but all he knew was Kuki Sanban was the only girl that could give him butterflies.

Kuki almost tried to get up, but when she saw that Wallabee Beatles muscular body just above her she sank deeper into the ground not knowing what to do. Then she got an idea.

"I guess you caught me," then she grinned like if she had some diabolical plan.

She grabbed each one of his shoulders with each of her hands and shoved him as hard as she possibly could into the snow while she turned over making her the top and him the bottom.

"Haha, but now I'm the winner, the stronger winner," she laughed in his face as she flexed her arms to show her tiny muscles.

"Oi…Oi," but he could not finish because a tiny white flake slowly made its way down to earth and they both watched astonished as it landed right on Wally's lips.

"Heh, err I um betta get that," he picked up his arm to wipe the small piece of snow that would slowly dissolve off, but Kuki swopped in and beat his hand with her lips.

Wally's eyes were wide with shock when she pulled away, it was brief and the sensation she left on his lips left him wanting more.

"I'm…" she started, but he grabbed her back and pulled her down to his lips and he kissed her tenderly thinking only of how soft and warm her mouth felt and how soft and warm it made him feel inside, but it also made him feel strong and nevertheless happy the world could crash that very moment and would be able to say he lived the best life ever.

They pulled away for air and they breathlessly starred at each other gasping for oxygen, but they hadn't noticed that halfway through their lip locking somebody had crept behind the maple tree the pair landed next to.

"Smile," then they were both blinded by a flash that went from red to white in a matter of seconds. "Haha this will make a wonderful Christmas card," Nigel snickered and began running off toward their massive tree house.

"Why Oi oughta," Wally stormed off after his bald best friend, but not before he turned around and held out his arm to help Kuki up.

"Thanks," she blushed,

"Your ehh welcome," he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh and um here ya go Merry Christmas Wally," she smiled and held her hand out toward him and in it contained the stripped orange candy that was shaped in the form an upside down j.

_Click_

"Another one aww you guys are just too cute,"Nigel laughed out loud clutching his stomach with his free hand.

" Let's get him," she glanced back up at Wally and grinned.

"Now you're talking my language," he nudged her in the elbow and they took off together after Nigel their laughter filling the wintry environment as they pounced on their sector leader wrestling for the digital camera that held a frozen pieces of history and more.

* * *

**What if this was that moment**

**That chance worth taking**

**History in the Making**

* * *

**I kinda love it, but of course I have to it's my creation hehe.**

**Well please review tell me what you all think.**

**xoxo Audrina**


End file.
